


Together

by MarsHunter06



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, base off of the avengers 4 trailer, mild romanogers, really more of a clintasha brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: After seeing Clint again, Natasha knew she would have to bring him back. Steve decides to go with her. They would do this together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Back on the romanogers train. Hopefully for a while. I couldn't get this idea out of my mind after seeing the trailer. Our ship is endgame, it has to be.

Natasha has been shaken up ever since she returned from Japan. Steve knew something was up, but he wanted to give her space. It’s not easy to get her to open up, and he knows she would tell him when she was ready. Still, it didn’t ease his worry. She hadn’t left her spot from the window. He goes and sits next to her, just close enough to touch, but not initiating contact. He was there for her no matter what— just as she’s been there for him though all of the ups and downs. She doesn’t acknowledge him, but she does allow herself to lean back against him. He wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth, letting her know that she wasn’t alone; he was with her. 

 

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, then slowly exhales. She’s still not facing him when she speaks, but he doesn’t have to see her face to hear the sorrow that comes from her voice.

 

“I saw him, Steve. It was Clint— I’m sure of it. I have to help him.”

 

She doesn’t give any further explanations, she had already made up her mind, and he wasn’t going to stop her. Clint is  _ family _ . He knows more than anyone else how much found  _ family _ means.

 

“I know, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

 

Natasha finally turns to look at him. He was completely serious, but she couldn’t ask him to come with her. No, she could handle this on her own; he knows she can, but he wants to be there for her. Because she has been there for him all those times, it was his turn now.

 

“There’s too much at stake. We have other problems to deal with.”

 

“And we’ll do those things too. Thanos already did his damage, now it’s our turn to fix it. Together.”

 

Together. The two of them together till the end. Always and forever. That’s how it was always meant to be. She knows that he’s too stubborn to listen, but still she tries to argue. She’s not going to win. Once Steve’s made up his mind, there was no stopping it. She would know. She’s exactly the same way.

 

“It would be easier if we split up.”

 

“Don’t ask me to stay behind, Nat. Not when we’ve lost everyone else. I won’t leave you. We can bring him home, together.”

 

He was stern and there was an intensity burning in his eyes. They needed all the help they could get right now. Time was running out, and if they were going to get Clint, they had to do it fast.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Without hesitation.”

 

“Good. Remember that when we bring Clint back.”

—

It had only been twenty-four hours since she last saw him, but nothing would ever prepare her to see him like this. She finds him in a similar position as before, except this time, there was more than one body. She has to stop him. She had to save him, just as he did for her.

 

The rain stopped just before she arrived. His back was turned; he didn’t see her approach, but he knew she was there. 

 

“Clint.”

 

The sound of his name was enough to shake him. Could it be? Was it really her? No, this had to be some cruel joke— an imposter. It could be Loki playing his tricks again. Everyone he knew and loved was taken from him, leaving only a pile of dust. 

 

He turns to look at her and their eyes meet. She’s changed her appearance again, but that wasn’t surprising. What did surprise him was that she wasn’t alone. No, Steve was there too… Could it be that they both survived? He stood behind Natasha, waiting for her command. It would make sense that they would be together. Clint so badly wanted to believe it was actually them and not just an illusion. 

 

Natasha hesitantly takes a step towards him with her hands out in the open— no weapon in sight. Steve didn’t have anything on him either, not even his shield. It was now or never. Only one way to prove this was real.

 

Clint strikes hard and fast. Natasha barely has time to move out of the way before he strikes again. He brings the blade close to her face, but she evades it, avoiding a cut. He senses commotion behind him and he knows it’s Steve. He’s ready to strike at him too, until he hears her voice.

 

“Steve, don’t!”

 

Immediately Steve halts, but his expression is conflicted. Clint has the upper hand with a weapon and Natasha’s emotions made her weak. The two make eye contact. Clint turns to look at Natasha, but she isn’t looking at him. She’s looking at Steve.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything, but when Clint looks at him again, he knows that he trusts her.

 

“Then stand down; I can handle this.”

 

She turns her attention back on Clint as Steve backs off. Her eyes and body language are determined as they meet his gaze. She doesn’t attack him. She just simply smiles at him— that was all it took. This was his best friend. He drops his stance and rests the blade by his side.

 

“Nat?”

 

“It’s really me.”

 

The two rush into each other with open arms. They embrace and Clint can’t help but tear up. She was really here… She survived. They pull apart and he looks at her. She has tears in her eyes too. She thought she had lost him to the snap, but here he was: alive.

 

“I thought you were gone, and  I thought I lost everything: Laura… Lila… Cooper… and even Nathaniel…”

 

He’s barely able to choke out the words. He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence, but he doesn’t have to. She knows; she was there; she went back to the farm to find all of them gone. She remembers breaking down when she realized they were nowhere to be found. All she had left was Steve as he held her while she was sobbing. Now, though, she had Clint too. They would finish this together.

 

Steve looks at the scene before him and smiles. He’s happy that they’re united again. Clint has always been an important part of the team, and he’s stood by him even when Steve was a fugitive. He risked his life and his family for him. Now that he’s back, they can finally end this.

 

The three of them head to the quinjet and fly back to the Avengers base in New York. Natasha spends the ride back catching Clint up on what happened. He just sits and listens as he tries to process everything; though one thing was certain: Thanos has to pay.

 

They arrive at the base, all sitting around a desk as they discuss their plan of attack.

 

“Thanos did exactly what he said he was gonna do. He wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures.”

 

“We lost… All of us. We lost friends; we lost family; we lost a part of ourselves. This is the fight of our lives.”

 

The remaining Avengers and heroes all agree as they set out on their journey. They may have lost everything, but there was still more to lose if they didn’t succeed. 

 

They set off towards their destination in the quinjet. Natasha stands by Steve as she always does— where she belongs. She reassures him; she believed in him and she knows they will win this.

 

“This is gonna work, Steve.”

 

“I know it is, cause I don’t know what I’m gonna do if it doesn’t.”

  
They were in the endgame now. One final fight, but at least they’re all in it  _ together _ .


End file.
